Blue Bells
by fishwrites
Summary: Arthur,6 inches 5,if you ask Merlin runs into trouble on Beltane eve when the Fae decide to seize the opportunity & kidnap a mortal prince.Merlin must overcome his height,befriend a dubious individual,verbally spar with caterpillars before it's too late
1. Part I

**B L U E B E L L S**

**:i:**

**_written for crazyaboutremmy for camelots_closet fic exchange._**

**Standalone sequel to "Faith". **

**:i:**

Life was much simpler when Arthur wasn't six inches tall.

Simpler, meaning that Merlin's only occupation was looking out for evil (usually magical) beings that were out to eat/kill/maim Arthur. Now, Merlin had to watch out for Arthur jumping off the table, Arthur jumping off the bed, Arthur somehow getting onto one of the shelves and disappearing for half an hour, Arthur almost getting eaten by a _cat_.

Sometimes, Merlin felt as if the stress of it all would make his head explode.

But the curse had been cast over two months ago, and still there was no change.

Merlin bent over his creation carefully, blowing the wood dust from its surface and running a finger over the edge. He squinted at it, holding it up against the afternoon light streaming through the dirty window, and decided the edges needed to be sanded down a little more. Tipping it up-side-down, Merlin tested the strength of the glue; pleased that everything stuck fast. It wouldn't do if it collapsed with Arthur in it.

Merlin picked up the rough cloth and resumed sanding.

"I hope that's part of the cure you're working on," came a voice from Merlin's bedroom door and Merlin hastily stuck his project behind a pile of books. Arthur was standing on the floor, hair sticking up, a curious expression on his tiny face.

"How did you get down from the bed?" asked Merlin, trying to distract the prince's attention away from His Present.

Arthur snorted.

"How I always get down. I made a rope ladder at the end of your bed."

Merlin pushed back his chair, walking over and crouching down to the ground. He offered a hand, palms open flat, and Arthur stepped onto it without a fuss. It was almost routine now. To begin with, Arthur had argued and sulked every time he'd had to be picked up, lecturing about dignity and status and clumsiness. But time passed, and Arthur grew quieter and quieter, walking onto Merlin's palm without comment now.

The fact that Merlin was the only person Arthur deigned to hold him made Merlin feel warm and fuzzy and really quite ridiculous somewhere in his chest.

"Breakfast?" asked Merlin, carefully carrying Arthur around the tower of books so he wouldn't see what Merlin was working on. Letting Arthur jump down from his fingers, Merlin pushed a small saucer in front of Arthur. On it were several crumbs of bread, diamond-cut pieces of ham, and a crumb of cheese. Arthur sat down on his usual silver snuff box and began to eat. Merlin surreptitiously stuffed the wooden carving into his pocket, with some difficulty.

Arthur swallowed, glaring up at Merlin.

"I saw that," he said suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

"Saw what?" asked Merlin, trying to look innocent. He shuffled around the edge of the table, picking up a stray apple from a bowel and rubbing it against his shirt. He was about to take a bite when Arthur said,

"Apple juice."

Merlin lowered the apple with a sigh.

"You don't even like apple juice," he complained, fetching a small knife and proceeding to cut the apple into small slices.

"Of course I do," said Arthur, picking up the wedge of cheese and biting down.

"You didn't like apples before," protested Merlin, "You always gave them to me!"

"That's because I'm a fair and generous prince, and you, Merlin, are far too spoilt."

Merlin rolled his eyes. Inside, he relaxed a little, the familiar easy banter creating the illusion that nothing had changed. It was a source of comfort, these days, after sleepless nights of searching the library in vain. The curse did not wane and Merlin was becoming desperate. He was grateful for Arthur's calm demeanor, though he'd never admit it out loud.

Carefully, Merlin put the pieces of apple between two rounded metal plates. One of the plates had holes in its surface, the other had grooves. By pressing them against each other, Merlin squeezed out the juice from the apple, which ran into a tin cup which Merlin then transferred to a tiny polished nut shell. Ever since the first sticky disaster of Arthur trying to eat an apple, Merlin had been forced to squeeze fresh juice from whatever fruit Arthur fancied. It was simply easier that way, because washing miniature clothes soon lost its novelty.

Arthur took the shell-cup in both hands, gulping down the juice.

"If we let that sit, we might create some cider," said Arthur thoughtfully, finishing off the last of the juice and holding out the shell for more. Merlin obliged. "Since you won't let me have any _wine_, we might as well make some cider."

"That's the same thing," said Merlin.

"I'm _sorry_, did you just disagree? I'll have you know, peasant, cider is nothing like-"

"You'll probably get drunk either way, and I am not dealing with you drunk. It will be a nightmare."

"I've never gotten drunk!"

Arthur pouted. This expression was not intimidating on a good day. With Arthur standing shorter than the goblet beside Merlin's hand, it was downright _endearing_. Merlin smirked.

"Perhaps. But you've never been so small. I think one sip would knock you out."

"Argh!" said Arthur, standing up, "It's Beltane tonight. I demand some form of alcohol."

Merlin sighed.

:i:

When Arthur was preoccupied with his papers (he had resumed nearly all his former duties, protesting that just because he was smaller than usual didn't mean he was an invalid) Merlin quickly put together Arthur's Beltane present; covering the feather stuffed pouch with a thick blanket made from one of Merlin's own neckerchiefs. It was the only thing that matched in colour, because Merlin really didn't want to cut up one of Arthur's shirts and risk a tragedy happening.

He dug about his pockets for the smaller-feather pouches and pulled the covers that Gwen had sewn over them carefully. Merlin grinned.

:i:

Arthur didn't get drunk.

Of course, he never got _drunk_. Ever. But then Merlin, Morgana, Gwen, Gaius and even his father had conspired against Arthur having even the faintest chances of drinking wine. He had to sit through the feast, disgustingly sober, trying to ignore the stares of the nobles in the hall as he ate. Arthur sat at the king's right hand, as normal, but to eat, he had to perch on the silver plate and more or less walk between his food.

It was strange enough being in Merlin and Gaius' presence. Even after weeks and weeks, Arthur still didn't get used to the sight of Merlin, taller than a tower. He had grown remarkably familiar with Merlin's hands however; the grooves between fingers, the little scar that ran between pinky and wrist. It was infinitely strange, the way that Arthur was now aware of details that had always escaped him before.

But being the smallest thing in the room did not settle his nerves. Everyone, from his father and Morgana to the latest kitchen maid, was _huge_. Arthur could only see their faces if he craned his neck back and that was just undignified, so Arthur stared straight ahead. If anyone wanted to talk to him, they would have to sit or crouch down.

Arthur angrily speared a piece of meat with his sword (made from one of Morgana's sturdier sewing needles), eyeing the goblet of wine at his Father's left.

"More apple juice?" asked Merlin.

"This is really uncomfortable," came Arthur's voice, muffled against Merlin's fingers which were curled into a cavern around the little figure. "Your hand smells."

"Be patient, okay?" said Merlin, trying to put everything in its place with only his right hand. He set the creation onto the wide window ledge, so Arthur could see the night sky and the starts. He straightened the neckerchief-blanket.

"Okay," said Merlin, holding up his hand so it was level with the windowsill, "Look." And he uncurled his fingers.

Arthur blinked in the candle light.

He stared for a moment in silence. Then:

"What_ is_ that?"

Merlin beamed.

"It's a bed! I made it for you. I thought you'd be sick of sleeping on my pillow so I made you a-"

"Yes, bed. I heard you the first time."

Merlin's smile slipped a little. Arthur was still staring at the bed, his expression rather blank. Then, without comment, he walked off Merlin's palm and onto the window sill, moving around the further side near the window. Merlin could see a frown beginning to form on Arthur's little face. A little ball of disappointment dropped into the pit of Merlin's stomach.

"…don't you like it?" he asked, tentatively.

Arthur looked up as if startled, one hand on the blanket.

"Why am I on the window?" he asked, seemingly out of the blue.

Merlin blinked.

"I thought you'd like to see the Beltane moon," he said, "But I can move it to the table if you'd ra-"

"No," snapped Arthur, "This is fine."

There was an awkward pause, then Arthur added stiffly, "Thank you for the gift."

Merlin sank down onto his own bed. He realised Arthur still hadn't answered his first question.

"You don't like it," said Merlin, slowly.

Arthur had stripped and changed into a shrunk nightshirt. He paused at Merlin's words.

"No, I do," said Arthur, but not even he sounded convinced. Merlin tried to ignore the hurt feeling in his chest – he had hand carved the bed, each little wooden leg and the patterned grooves on the miniature headboard, so it would match Arthur's real bed. Gwen had helped sew replica pillow covers and Merlin didn't know why Arthur was being so…prattish about it all.

"Look, if you hate it that much you can sleep back here," said Merlin, "I thought you'd like a bed your size, you know, so I-"

"I don't hate it-"

"Then why are you looking at that blanket like its flea infested?"

"I'd rather have a cure than a bed," said Arthur, not looking up.

Merlin felt like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over his head. Arthur looked a little taken aback as well, but he didn't meet Merlin's searching gaze. For a moment, it looked like he was going to say something; Merlin saw his mouth open, then close. Silence stretched between them.

"I'm so- I know you're trying. I just-" Pulling aside the blanket, Arthur clambered onto the small feather mattress. He turned onto his side, facing towards the window, back to the room. Merlin could see the tiny rise and fall of Arthur's breaths, a tiny circular patch of condensation forming on the glass.

"Don't talk to me right now, Merlin."

Merlin blew out the candle.

Arthur woke in the middle of the night.

He stayed very still on his pillow, feigning sleep as he heard something make a strange, _click click_ sound. He listened harder, and realised it was something tapping on the window panes. The sound made the hair at the back of his neck stand on end.

His eyes shot open as something gave a loud, metallic _clack_ there was a sudden gust of cold wind as the window swung open, outwards. With a practiced movement, Arthur reached for his sword under the bed; a gesture familiar and practiced. His hand closed on air.

The air seemed to shimmer before his eyes, as if the wind were concentrated, making the starlight waver uncertainly. The moon was a huge, pale globe in the ink sky, and Arthur could smell the scent of something like flowers and water.

Then the _beings_ materialized beside his bed; so close Arthur gave a shout of surprise. He wanted to warn Merlin, wanted to ask "Who are you?" and "What are you?"

But no sound came from his mouth.

Arthur tried to move, but his muscles were relaxed out of his control, like a sleepwalker trapped in a dream. The three figures were as big as Arthur was; perhaps a little taller, their clothes spun out of something like silk and moonbeams, their hair adorned with autumn and summer leaves. They had spindly looking hands, tapered ears and their faces looked as if an artist had taken someone's likeness and sharpened them, made them ethereal and beautiful. They also had wings upon their backs.

_Arthur_, they said, voices reverberating in the ether, _Arthur son of Ygraine. _

Arthur could only blink at them, his fingers twitching for a blade that wasn't there. He was unable to look away, their eyes glowing like wishful thinking. They spoke of summer, youth and something very old and very dark.

_Beautiful prince_, they said, and one reached for Arthur's face. He gasped when they touched, his breath ripped from his throat. _It's time to come with us! Time to come with us! _

Arthur dug in his metaphorical heels, resisting the allure and glitter of their eyes as one drew a pattern on Arthur's cheek. The air around them moved as if they were underwater, as if the fabric of reality were shifting, shifting. Arthur thought he caught a glimpse of something beyond that thin barrier; something that was at once Merlin's room…and altogether someplace else. _Merlin_. The window swung as if the night wind were growing angry, slamming once, twice against the side of its wooden frame.

_Come, come with us_, they sang, voices lilting and out of place. Arthur tried to cover his ears, but his hands were paralyzed. The figure in front of him was so close, Arthur had the absurd urge to lean forwards and-

_We will love you Arthur, you know it's true. Give you more love than you ever knew. Forget your mortal realm and see a life we offer for eternity.  
_  
"No. I will not," said Arthur, trying to hold on to the thread that anchored him. But once again, he had no voice.

Arthur had always feared being helpless. Helpless, as the strange, magical –surely they must be- beings surged forwards, gossamer wings flickering, warm cold hands on Arthur's legs, arms, face. He saw himself being pulled from the bed as if he were watching from above, head disoriented. The window banged open wide and they leapt into the night, clutching Arthur's limp form. Desperate, Arthur screamed, trapped inside his own head.

"Merlin! _MERLIN, WAKE-_"

Then everything faded to white.

:i:

The next morning, Arthur was gone.

:i:

Merlin woke to the sound of something falling over in Gaius' workshop. Sunlight was already streaming through the window, painting checkered squares on Merlin's blanket – and he turned towards the brightness, squinting. A cold draft meandered into the room with the sunlight, making Merlin shiver a little. There was a little blot of shadow that was the bed on the sill. Belatedly, Merlin realised Arthur would be _pissed off_ because he hated being woken up by the sun. Hence, Merlin had always woken Arthur up via pulling aside his curtains in a dramatic gesture.

"-rthur?" said Merlin, groggy. He squinted at the window. The lump on the sill didn't move. _Lazy prat_.

Chewing the inside of his cheek, Merlin got out of bed, pulling on the clean shirt thrown over the back of his chair. He yawned as he walked over to the window, reaching over the bed to close it again. It was really getting quite chill-

Merlin froze.

_The window_. The window was open. Merlin stared at the empty bed, the blanket a little sleep rumpled, miniature pillow dented as if Arthur had just been there. Then he looked back at the latch of the window, hanging loose. Dashing to look over the ledge, Merlin had to suppress the urge to throw up; it was a long way down. Panic bubbled in his throat like poison.

"Arthur!" cried Merlin, turning around desperately, eyes scanning the room. "Arthur, where are you?"

Perhaps he was sulking, or in a bad mood, thought Merlin, dropping to his knees and scanning along the floor. He began taking out all the drawers, flinging the objects from them. Perhaps Arthur had simply left for breakfast early, or perhaps he was hiding in order to get Merlin worked up in a panic. For some reason, he had seemed rather offended at the bed the night before. But Merlin knew Arthur wouldn't do that, not since the time he had wandered off to explore his own chambers and Merlin had nearly passed out from fright. No, Arthur wouldn't do that.

Merlin pulled his own blankets from his bed with a flurry. His pillows landed on the floor as Merlin gently patted down the sheets, frantic yet scared of accidently hitting Arthur- or worse.

"Arthur? Arthur, this isn't funny. Where _are_ you?"

There was no reply.

Merlin began tearing out the drawers, ripping the sheets from his bed while his magic flung open all the cabinet doors on the wall one by one, bang bang bang, lifting aside books and clothing strewn about the room.

Oh gods, thought Merlin, imagination spiraling out of control, magic flaring inside him hot and terrible, _what if I forgot to latch the window properly? What if the wind blew it open and Arthur fell-_

Merlin threw up.

There was the sound of footsteps then the door flew open to reveal Gaius, test-tube in hand, eyes wide as he surveyed the mess of the room, Merlin half on the ground.

"My goodness!" he exclaimed, "Are you feeling alright? What is all the shou-"

"Arthur's gone, Arthur's gone," babbled Merlin. "I don't know where he is, Gaius, he wasn't too happy last night but I thought it wasn't anything serious and he's gone, he's-"

Gaius' hands grasped Merlin's shoulders and hauled him upright, shaking him.

"Merlin. You need to calm down. Merlin, your magic!"

With a gulp of air, Merlin forced himself to still. At once, all the objects that had been spinning about the room, jumping from cabinets and open drawers, fell to the ground with clatters and thuds. Merlin pulled Gaius towards the open window. He picked up the tiny bed and showed it to Gaius.

"He was in here."

Gaius ran a finger over the window ledge.

"I'm sure I locked the window, Gaius, I'm sure of it," said Merlin, clutching the bed tightly in his hands, "but this morning, it was open and Arthur was gone!"

Gaius bent down closer to the window sill, brushing something Merlin had missed into the palm of one hand. Pulling out a magnifying glass from one pocket, Gaius peered through at the small, blue flecks in his hands. Merlin moved closer, staring.

They looked like tiny flower petals.

"Gaius?" breathed Merlin, fear a tight fist around his heart.

Gaius looked grim, eyebrows drawn tightly together.

"Blue bells," he said.

**:i:**

Waking felt like falling asleep, everything slowly becoming out of focus until the world shifted and changed. Arthur resisted the urge to blink, to give himself away, but a voice to his right said:

"The prince is awake."

Arthur opened his eyes. For a moment, he thought he was back in the castle, in his own rooms. There was smooth softness underneath him, like a bed, familiar hangings and swords displayed on the walls around him. There was even a desk just like Arthur's, covered with rolls of parchment and a smart feather quill.

Perhaps it had all been a rather bad, bizarre, wine-induced dream. Perhaps Arthur had never been cursed at all, and had never slept in a bed the size of his palm and had never been kidnapped by strange fairy creatures. Perhaps.

"Prince Arthur," the voice said again, "Can you hear me?"

Arthur turned his head, then sat bolt upright.

The creature drew back slightly, long white-blonde hair flowing to its waist. Arthur guessed it was female because of its voice, high and lyrical; otherwise it looked just like the others. She was holding a cup of water in her hands, which she offered with a dip of the head.

Suddenly realizing that he was parched, Arthur reached for the cup warily. It was a smooth, wooden cup, inlaid with some sparkling jewels and vine-patterns. He examined the contents, dipping a finger within the clear liquid. It was cool, but did not seem to be poisoned.

Then again, with magic, one never knew.

Arthur drank thirstily. After all, if these creatures had taken the trouble of taking him from the castle and holding him hostage, then they were unlikely to poison him as soon as he woke. No, more likely he would be held for some form of ransom, then perhaps tortured to make a diplomatic point.

Arthur put the cup back down.

"Where am I?" he asked, voice a little dry, but _he got his voice back_. Arthur cleared his throat. "Why am I here?"

The woman said nothing, refilling the cup with water from a crystal jug. Arthur watched her warily, unnerved by the fluidity of her movements. He cast his eyes about the room, noting the wide wooden doors and another, smaller door leading to what he presumed was an antechamber.

There were no windows.

On closer inspection, Arthur began noticing differences between what at first look like an exact replica of his room. The walls were not of stone, but some strange, panelled material. Wood? It had an odd texture that seemed to bend light, unfocusing the eyes. The tapestries were rich in colour, but they were not made of cloth; living vines, leaves, and silk strands wove in an out to form pictures of a knight upon a horse with wings and a beautiful woman with a silver crown.

"My absence will not go unnoticed," said Arthur. "I am the crown Prince of Camelot, and your trespass will not be taken lightly."

Before the creature could answer, the large double doors opened with a soft _thud-click_. Two guards, dressed in leaf-spun clothes and silk, held them open. They were not holding spikes, but rather long, slender rapiers. But Arthur's eyes were drawn to the woman between them, a being that seemed to float rather than walk, with wings of a faint lavender colour and dark curls that reminded Arthur of Morgana.

She was wearing a gown made of some shimmering material, leaves and curling vines patterned into the silk, coming alive at the sleeves and twisting artfully around her bare arms. There was a circlet of gold and silver upon her head. When she spoke, her voice was very human.

"Prince Arthur," she said, gliding forward until she was by his side. Arthur wanted to get out of the bed so he could stand, but he was hemmed in on both sides. He felt horribly naked.

"You know my name," he said, trying to keep his voice as level as possible, "but I do not know yours."

A tinkling laughter. Her eyes seemed to gleam, although there were no visible sources of light in the room to illuminate those irises. She tilted her head and regarded him, eyes sweeping over his face and downwards. Arthur resisted the urge to pull the sheets up. Her lips pulled up into a smile.

"I am Queen Titania."

**:i:**

Inevitably, Uther found out.

Merlin pressed his back gingerly against the stone wall of his cell, letting the coolness numb the pain. It was probably not wise, infections, dirt – but Merlin didn't care. Each cut was burning hot, and although most did not break skin, there were a few deep gashes that made his mind spark with pain every time he moved.

He blinked to clear his vision, sniffling, hands slack at his sides. The locks were not the problem; Merlin knew how to magic himself out of those since forever. The problem _wa_s, even if Merlin wasn't currently locked up in the castle dungeons, he still didn't know where Arthur was.

Merlin ran a finger over a link in the chain, tracing the grooves worn into it. He felt sick to the stomach. The worry for Arthur was a constant ache inside his chest, all consuming. It pushed even the pain of the flogging to the back of Merlin's mind, his magic curling and uncurling in search of Arthur's presence.

And the thing was, he could still _feel _Arthur; golden as he always was. But it was strangely out of reach, distorted, not-quite-there. It jarred Merlin's magic to the bone, and he shivered, drawing his knees to his chest.

An hour passed – or was it two? Merlin didn't know. He only had the slow trickle-drop of water to count time, but it he had almost fallen asleep when there came shuffling footsteps along the dark corridor. Careful not to jingle his chains, Merlin tried to sit up straighter; wincing involuntarily when his back scraped across the stone.

The glow of a flame spilled the water stained floor moments before a figure came into view. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Gaius!" he said, voice hoarse with hours of silence. Gaius made a shushing gesture. There was the rustling of cloth, then a _chink._

Merlin edged towards the door as Gaius crouch down, pushing a small glass bottle through the bars. He had to roll the bottle on the ground towards Merlin, as the chains prevented him from reaching.

"Whats-" began Merlin, but Gaius waved him into silence.

"Drink that," he said in hushed tones, "I will explain later."

"What will it-"

"Just do it, we don't have much time," said Gaius urgently.

Merlin picked up the bottle. Inside, there was a light blue liquid which stuck to the sides of the glass. It seemed to glow a little in the dark, and Merlin uncorked it with his teeth.

"You must drink all of it," said Gaius, "Quickly now."

Merlin gave Gaius a worried look (he didn't trust glowing potions,) but obediently threw back the bottle. The contents took a long time to drop down his throat; as if it didn't want to be swallowed. It seemed to stick to the sides of Merlin's throat, the back of his mouth, and he coughed a little.

Nothing happened.

"Gaius?" said Merlin, clutching the empty bottle in his hand.

Gaius was staring at him intently, terrible eyebrows angling down in an angry furrow.

"Oh dear," said Gaius.

Merlin's eyes widened. He looked down at the bottle in his hand, then back at Gaius.

"What?" he asked, voice rising, "What's supposed to-"

Then he felt as if someone had taken hold of his spine and pulled, downwards, inwards – Merlin gasped as his magic exploded inside of him as if battling the effects of the potion and he tried to keep it in check, willing whatever was meant to happen to _happen already. _His fingers felt like they were made of jelly, and the bottle fell the floor and bounced away. Merlin shuddered uncontrollably, eyes rolling back in his head-

When he next blinked, everything was very dark and very strange.

There was a voice, calling:

"Merlin. Merlin!"

"Gaius?" Merlin called back, trying to find his way out of the strange tent he had found himself. The fabric was warm and odd but after a few minutes, Merlin finally pulled himself out –naked- into the open air. What he saw made him sway uncertainly on his feet.

He was no longer in the dungeon. No, correction, he was still in the dungeon, in his cell to be exact – but now, there were great grooves in the rough, uneven ground. In the distance, straight pillars rose up into the darkness and Gaius was _humongous._

Merlin's eyes felt as if they were going to pop out of his head.

"Gaius!" he exclaimed, "What did you do?"

"I will tell you once we're out of here," said Gaius, rummaging in his pockets. At least, Merlin assumed that's what he was doing, "For now, you need clothes. Come here."

Gaius had shrunk him. Gaius, had _shrunk _Merlin.

How did Arthur not run around screaming all day every time he opened his eyes?

Taking a deep breath, Merlin turned towards the mountain of brown cloth he was standing on. His breeches, no doubt. Holding out one hand and trying to recall the spell he had used to shrink Arthur's clothes, Merlin squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated. He could feel a headache forming behind his eyes. His magic rushed to his hand.

He opened his eyes. In front of him, were his breeches: but twenty times smaller. Merlin pulled them on gratefully, gathering his neckerchief (which was still far too large) into his hands and repeating the spell.

"Oh," said Gaius, holding what looked like a cut-up pillow case.

Merlin shivered as he made his way across to the door, clambering over the chains on the floor and tripping over loose stones in the paving. It was no trouble, in this new size, to walk straight through the bars.

"Here," said Gaius, holding out one hand flat upon the floor, "I need to put you in my pocket."

Merlin gulped.

"I can walk, thanks," he said, eyeing the huge hand warily. His heart was beating like a trapped sparrow inside his ribcage. Simultaneously, he also felt a surge of warmth: Arthur had trusted him enough to _let Merlin hold him._ Right now, riding in someone's hand seemed to be the scariest, most ridiculous and dangerous thing that Merlin had ever heard of. And Merlin had heard and done some pretty ridiculous and dangerous things.

He wasn't brave as Arthur.

"Don't be difficult, Merlin," said Gaius, fingers twitching. Merlin could see each vein on the wrinkly skin. "The guards will be awake soon. The sleeping draft wasn't too strong."

Well. If anything should happen, Merlin had his magic. He should be alright. It would be alright.

Everything was going to be _fine._

"I really don't think-"

There was the sound of someone coughing, and without warning, Gaius scooped Merlin up. The next thing he knew, Merlin was tumbling onto his back, limbs tangled and head disorientated. It was pitch dark, and smelt of mothballs, there was rough wool against his skin and everything _swayed _alarmingly. Merlin felt horribly nauseous, and he fisted his hands in the fabric walls (pocket?) and tried to haul himself into a sitting position. The pocket swung in time with Gaius' footsteps, _thump, thump, thump_ and Merlin strained to hear any voices, any guards…

The pocket tipped backwards and Merlin almost broke his neck trying to stay upright. His back screamed in agony and he tried to curl himself into a ball, avoid any contact between the cuts and the pocket. What was Gaius doing?

_Stairs. _

Although Merlin had never been to the sea, and never sailed on any ships, he had heard stories like everyone else. The travelling merchants would sometimes regale the villagers about stories of angry storms, the way a ship would be tossed about on froffing waves. Merlin imagined this was what it felt like to sail on the ocean.

There was the banging of a door, then Gaius was muttering, voice muted.

"I'm getting you some supplies and clothes. We will be out of the castle soon. Be quiet now."

More movements which translated into the pocket and Merlin being swung this way and that. Merlin was _never _going to make Arthur ride his pocket. Ever. He closed his eyes and pretended everything was just a dream, feeling claustrophobic at the dark, stuffy space and the stifling smell of wool and herbs.

Gaius didn't take him out of his pocket anytime soon. There was a disconcerting moment when everything lurched sickeningly, and Merlin had a moment of panic before he heard the snort of an animal, then the soft clatter of hooves on cobbles. Gaius was riding out.

Throwing caution to the wind, Merlin called out tentatively.

"Gaius? Gaius, what are we doing?"

There was no reply.

"Gaius!" shouted Merlin.

"Shh! It's not yet safe. Wait."

"But Gaius, Arthur-"

"We're going to him now."

:i:

"We have waited very long for this day," said the maid, laying out some kind of costume upon the bed beside Arthur. The Queen had gone, for the moment, with a promise to meet him in half a star-shine (whatever that was), and Arthur felt as if he was trapped in a dream.

"What is this?" he asked, as civilly as he could.

The woman looked up, with large, unblinking amber eyes. It was the same with the queen; Arthur found himself unable to look away, as if he could fall into the depths of their irises, ringed in violets and golds. With a mental shake, Arthur looked back to the concoction of leaves and silk. A horrible thought crossed his mind.

"Are these _clothes_?" he asked, picked up one corner of it gingerly. It felt weightless, unlike any fabric Arthur had ever worn.

"The Queen had them especially sung for you," said the Fae woman, setting out what looked like gold jewelry on the table next to the bed. Arthur shook his head, scooting backwards.

"Tell your Queen I want my old clothes back: I'm not wearing leaves."

The fae stared at Arthur, standing much too close. He hoped Merl- _someone_ would come and save him from this madness. And then Arthur remembered his Father's dark promise to have Merlin hanged should any harm come to Arthur and the thought made the prince flinch. No. He had to make his escape as soon as possible to make sure Merlin did not lose his _head_.

"These are the finest, made from my Queen's own gardens," she replied, gliding back to his bedside, "You offend Her Magesty if you do not wear it."

Arthur glanced at the Fae's own clothes; simpler than the one laid out for him, but covering…very little. He had to look determinedly at her face.

"And your clothes have been burned," she added with a trace of smugness, "you will not need your mortal possessions now that you are to be The Consort."

Arthur blanched.

"The _what?"_

"The Fae, or _Unseelie_ folk are strange creatures, Merlin. They are of the old religion, but do not live in this realm."

"What do you mean?" asked Merlin. He pulled on his shirt, newly shrunk by magic, and winced as his back rubbed against the rough cloth.

"Reality is made up of multiple layers, Merlin," explained Gaius, "Some hidden away from mortal eyes. The Fae live in such a world. There is a spell, a potion that allows mortals passage into this realm. I believe it's where Arthur has been taken."

"The blue bell flowers?"

Gaius nodded.

"Blue bells have always had much potency in magic, especially fairy magic. I believe they have taken Arthur as a prize, for his soul. The Fae have been known to kidnap people, fair maidens usually, for their beauty or magic or the havoc their absence may cause. That's why people lay out offerings for them. Such practices, of course, have been banned in Camelot for they're too tied to the Old Religion, which Uther hates. The Fae took their chance, last night, Beltane eve being the time where the passage between the worlds stretches thinnest."

"But I don't understand," said Merlin, frowning, "why did I have to be shrunk?"

Gaius pulled out a large silver cross from a pocket.

"That's because the Unseelie realm are not like our own, our mortal bodies are usually too cumbersome to pass through the barrier," said Gaius, digging a hole in the hard dirt beside Merlin with the point of a knife. Merlin watched as his guardian buried the silver cross; replacing the dirt until only the leather cord could be seen poking through the ground. For Merlin, the mound of dirt came up to his chest.

"Silver will anchor you to this world," Gaius explained, "As will your magic. Now, Merlin, you must cast this spell, first to enter the realm, then once more to leave it."

Gaius laid out a piece of ripped parchment before Merlin on the ground. The inky letters were bigger than Merlin's head, and he had to walk along sideways to read the spell out loud. Merlin paced back and forth several times, committing the spell to memory before taking a deep breath.

"How will I save Arthur?" asked Merlin.

"Walk with me," said the Queen.

She stood with her back turned towards Arthur, staring out over what seemed to be a garden. The two guards flanking Arthur retreated into the shadows. He could still see them in his peripheral vision; their rapiers gleaming silver as if there were a thousand candles alight.

Arthur remained where he was.

"I would like to know why I am here," said Arthur, keeping his tone neutral and polite. No doubt they would use magic against him if they saw him as a threat; and Arthur didn't know how to fight magical beings. Magical monsters were relatively simple: cut off their heads. But he had a feeling that chopping off the queen's head would not work to his advantage right now. He felt naked and vulnerable in his leafy clothes: there were no where to stash hypothetical weaponry.

Queen Titania half turned away from the balcony, her face glowing in profile and Arthur blinked to stop himself from being drawn in. Vaguely, he remembered one of his nurses talking about fairy glamour and how the magic could trap men in their own minds, making them slaves.

"One of your…servants-"

"Lassina is not a servant," interrupted the Queen, "We have no servants here. Only companions and friends."

Arthur inclined his head, "My mistake. But she said I was to be a _Consort."_

"Come walk with me," repeated the Queen, and Arthur felt irritation at the tip of his tongue. He bit back the retorts and demands and walked forwards. Perhaps he would get some _sensible _answers soon.

Up-close, the Queen smelt of summer and orchid flowers. Her wings were pale, almost transparent, of no distinguishable colour. If the light did not pass through it at an angle, Arthur could not tell it was even there, arching high above her hair. She laid one, cool hand on his arm and Arthur was jolted back to earth.

She guided them down the steps and into the garden, and Arthur realised that it wasn't sky that was above his head. The walls arched up, seemingly forever, disappearing into a shroud of darkness that mimicked the night. He could see the structure of the building, curved and graceful, unlike the stone towers of Camelot. It was all very surreal: a garden within a great hall?

Arthur stared at a rose, blooming blood red in a line of others. The petals _glowed. _Unable to help himself, Arthur reached out and brushed a finger curiously over the petal. Where his skin touched, the petals glowed brighter, like the sun through closed eyelids.

"These are but small wonders," said the Queen, her voice soft like a breeze.

Arthur drew his hand back, sharply.

"Your Majesty," Arthur began, but Titania interrupted.

"I thought I should let you see the realm you are to rule, first," she said with a smile, "And there is much to see."

Arthur struggled to remain pleasant.

"I am the Prince of Camelot, your Majesty. I cannot rule elsewhere."

The Queen's smile grew.

"Camelot is no longer your concern," she said, leading him down another path, but Arthur dug in his heels. _Consort. _He was to be the consort to the Queen? These…creatures had taken him from the castle to be their ruling _consort?_ It made no sense, but then again, Arthur wasn't even sure Fairies existed until now.

"You cannot be serious," he protested, "I can't-"

Perhaps it was his imagination, but the Queen's smile grew cold at his words; eyes flashing. His words seemed to die in his throat, as if some unseen force had rendered Arthur silent. He gasped, trying to draw the next breath. Then Queen Titania tilted her head, and the sensation vanished. Arthur remained frozen where he stood.

"Why don't we leave such matters for later discussion, my Prince?" she asked, voice sweet as honeysuckle, "There are so much more to see."

Arthur had no choice but to follow.

:i:

"The Fae will try to trick you: they are infinitely clever and twice as cunning. Trust your magic and your instincts; it should protect you for their glamour and illusions."

"But how do I save Arthur?" asked Merlin, standing in the middle of the symbol Gaius had drawn. He wasn't quite sure what it was, because everything looked out of proportion from this height; but Gaius had poured precious ink into the grooves in the ground, staining the words and runes dark like blood.

Merlin shivered as Gaius lit a candle beside him.

"I believe that the Fae – possibly the Elders-"

"Elders?"

"They are like royalty, and rule over the Unseelie realms. There have been stories of the Fae taking certain souls, as a keepsake or trophy. Arthur, being a prince and a keystone in your destiny…I believe now that he is so small, the Fae would have targeted him."

"And it was Beltane too," said Merlin, guilt welling up inside him, "I can't believe I was so foolish as to put him by the _window, _I only wanted to-"

"It's not your fault," said Gaius, gently, but Merlin wasn't convinced. A moment of silence passed between them.

"You must be careful. Your magic is powerful and that would make you a valuable trophy in the Fae's eyes. They're likely to try to trick you into staying. You _must _not let that happen. Once you have reached Arthur, come back to the silver and cast the spell. Don't delay for anything, do you understand?"

Merlin nodded mutely. The candle guttered with the wind, and Merlin fed it with his magic until it grew strong again.

"The window is open from now until dawn. If you miss it, you will have to wait another day."

"How will know when it is dawn?"

Gaius pressed a flower into Merlin's hand. The stem was as thick as Merlin's arm, and Merlin tried to shrink it with his magic. The flower shifted slightly, and without fanfare, it vanished. In Merlin's palm lay a tiny blossom, pale violet petals velvety soft against the pads of his fingers.

"The flower will die within a few hours of being picked. When it does, the colour from its petals will be drained. Be sure to return here before the flower is completely white."

Merlin nodded and tucked the blossom into his pocket, careful not to crush it.

"Is it just me, or are we rushing into this blind?" he asked, trying to keep his tone light. It probably didn't work: worry was seeping through all the gaps in Merlin's mental blocks like melting cheese.

"It's the best chance that we have. That Arthur has," said Gaius.

"Yes. Well. Let's hope this works. See you soon….I hope."

Merlin took several deep breaths, then began chanting the spell.

:i:

It was almost a relief to be back in surroundings that did not dwarf him, thought Arthur, pacing his room. After his reluctance to play along with the Queen's tour and The Consort Business, he had been escorted back to this room. Arthur had shouted at the guards, even succeeding in disarming one of them and taking their rapier. But then Lassina had arrived, along with her Mistress, and the next thing Arthur knew, he was waking and it was morning.

He knocked a bejeweled goblet from the table in frustration, annoyed when it did nothing but bounce on the polished wooden floor.

He had no idea how much time had passed, how long he had been held prisoner by these magical beings. He didn't know whether it was truly morning, only that the light in the room was brighter and his body told him it was a new day. Arthur paused by the door, listening hard for footsteps – but could hear nothing. He was beginning to suspect that magic had sealed him in.

The argument with the Queen had not gone at all well.

"I cannot be your consort," Arthur had said, bowing in the most apologetic fashion he knew, "For I must take the place of my Father when it is my time."

"Camelot is no longer your concern," Queen Titania repeated, voice stiff with displeasure, "Your mortal troubles no more, sweet prince, I offer you wonders, a kingdom which will never end. I offer you _immortality_, Arthur."

Arthur didn't even hesitate.

"My _duty_ is to Camelot. I'm sure a great sovereign such as yourself must understand. I cannot abandon-"

"You have no choice!" hissed the Queen, and her rage was suddenly overwhelming, all trace of sweet politeness gone. And when she next spoke, it was as if her voice was not one, but a choir, discordant and strangely resonant.

"You have no _choice_," she repeated, "You are mine. I have claimed you."

The trees around them creaked and swayed in an invisible wind, the darkness rushing towards Arthur as if conjured. He could hear the burbling of a brook slow and stop, and when Arthur glanced at the fountain, he saw it had been frozen over with ice.

He took a step back away from the Queen, but she was suddenly beside him, taking him by the arm. Arthur could not move, could not speak, he was drowning in the sudden green of her eyes. And perhaps it wouldn't be too terrible to live here, a world full of strange and magical things that Arthur had never seen. He wouldn't have to worry about the curse anymore, since everything was his size, he did not have to try to meet the expectations of his Father, knowing that he would never be quite good enough. Arthur wouldn't have to rely on Merlin anymore, wouldn't be such a burden, and-

_Merlin._

Something familiar tugged at Arthur's mind.

The Queen's eyes glowed brighter than the night-roses, clutched in a fist.

Who was Merlin again?

Arthur jerked himself away from her touch, the air rushing back into his lungs. He stared at Titania, hand automatically reaching for the hilt of a sword that wasn't there. He was powerless.

"Do not _bespell_ me," he snarled, every trace of compliance gone, "Do you have no honor? Who are you that, you can kidnap a prince and force him to your will? Consort? I will die first."

"I am Queen Titania, and I rule over the immortals. I have magic you can only _dream of_, Arthur Pendragon."

"My father has outlawed magic in Camelot," Arthur said, fish clenching and unclenching. Perhaps he could find a sharp branch somewhere. "You will be tried for treason."

"You are no longer in Camelot, little prince," said the Queen, her skin pale as ivory, eyes bright in comparison, "your mortal laws have no place here. You are mine. Not even Emrys has a claim on you."

At this, Arthur faltered.

"Emrys?"

The Queen tilted her head. She was really quite beautiful; red lips, a heart shaped face. Her hair was plaited in some complicated knot, curls cascading down her shoulders. Arthur took a step towards her, unconsciously. He watched the way her lips moved when she talked (he couldn't quite decipher what she was saying, but it didn't matter), her voice flowing over him, around him, seeping into his very pores. Vaguely, Arthur was aware of climbing staircases that twined around each other, walking through archways and past more beautiful fae. They bowed and curtseyed to Arthur, and he wanted wings so he would-

Titania did not lift the spell until Arthur was back inside his room. And by the time he could move, the doors had been closed and locked and there was no way out.

There came a brief knock, and Lassina slipped through the door, footsteps silent.

Arthur had given up on trying to ambush anyone that came through the door: he could not hear when they came and even if he overpowered Lassina, she had magic, and could freeze him with a thought. He had tried this earlier and had simply been knocked out for his troubles.

The maid set down a tray of food on Arthur's table, along with a glass pitcher full of some red liquid. Wine?

"I wish to speak with your Mistress," he said, trying to be as imposing as one could be clad in leaves.

Lassina inclined her head.

"I will pass on the message, sire," she said. "Meanwhile, won't you have some food? The guards have informed me that you did not eat breakfast."

Arthur scowled. He had refused to touch the fruit and breads sent up for him earlier for the fear that they may have been enchanted. Who knew what would happen if he ate those strange, colourful looking berries. Arthur wasn't taking the risk. Refusing outright, however, may result in more spells being cast upon him, so Arthur took a rare course of action.

He remained silent.

Lassina seemed a little put out.

Arthur smirked, inwardly. One to Arthur, ten thousand to the fairies.

"You have not eaten for three days," said Lassina, "The magic will not sustain you forever."

"What?" exclaimed Arthur, and there went his resolution to remain silent, "Three days? I was unconscious for three days?"

"Your body needed time to get used to our magic," explained Lassina mysteriously, "mortal flesh was not meant for these halls."

"Then let me go," said Arthur.

Lassina smiled a pretty, meaningless smile. Her eyes were blue today.

"I'm afraid you'll have to speak with the Queen."

"Summon her!" snapped Arthur, not caring that he was being rude. Three days? Mortal flesh? He didn't understand any of this, but it did _not _sound like good news. What had happened in those three days? Had his father sent knights out searching for him? Did he know it was the Fae at all? Something cold twisted in his stomach at the image of the King's fury. It took a moment for Arthur to register the feeling: terror.

Was Merlin still alive?

"Pretty prince," said Lassina, almost cooing, "You'll come to like your place here."

"How many times must I say this?" cried Arthur, "I don't _want _to become your King!"

But Lassina wasn't listening. In one, sweeping movement, she was by Arthur's side, easing him into a chair in front of the large platter of food. The sweet scent of the berries hit Arthur full in the face, coiling around his senses. He dug his fingernails painfully into the palm of his hand to keep himself awake, he mustn't fall under their magic again.

"Come now, try some," coaxed Lassina, hands fluttering around Arthur.

A wave of magic pulsed from her like an aura, and Arthur tried to hold his breath, tried desperately to cling onto the clarity of the world…before it sunk into the spell like magic. Everything seemed brighter, more beautiful, every surface a pleasant reflection. Lassina looked…positively stunning.

She held a red fruit between her fingers, one hand at the base of Arthur's neck. Something warm pulsed from her fingertips, making the muscles in Arthur's shoulders relax. Distantly, as if it was happening to someone else's body, Arthur slumped in his hair in a lazy sprawl. He felt warm and comfortable.

"This is my favourite," said Lassina, her face very close to his, "Won't you take a bite?"

It did look rather tempting.

Her fingers tightened at his nape.

Arthur opened his mouth, and the fruit burst open on his tongue, staining his teeth bright red.

:i:

As soon as Merlin finished saying the last word of the spell, he felt the world _change._

Around him was no longer night, but the glow of twilight. Instead of a dirt strewn clearing, Merlin was standing in a field of blue bells. For a moment, he could not pin point what was so wrong about the picture.

Then he realised.

The blue bells were smaller than he was. More specifically, the flowers must be miniscule to be seem normal when Merlin himself was only several inches high. This wasn't the same forest he had been standing in, moments before. Walking forwards, Merlin stumbled over something in the ground.

Looking down, he saw the bump in the earth, and the black leather cord poking through the dirt. He smiled. It seemed that Gaius had been correct; the silver amulet had not changed even though Merlin was now in a different dimension.

A butterfly the size of a horse flew past Merlin's head.

_Strange._

Hesitantly, Merlin began walking away from the silver, wading through the blue bell flowers. And as he walked, they seemed to grow, larger and larger until the petals were up to his waist, his chest, his eyes- The silver essence was an echo at the back of Merlin's mind, and the flowers wavered in the wind like heat on a hot summer's day.

Merlin had no idea where he was going.

Pulling aside a particularly thick clump of flowers, Merlin looked towards the far end of the clearing, where the indistinct silhouette of a castle could be seen. On closer inspection, Merlin realised it was not a castle, but a towering oak tree, its branches incredibly thick, snaking off into the dark canopy above. There were no stars to be seen.

Merlin started in the direction of the tree, thinking that it was as good a direction as any. Around him was the endless sea of blue bells, the scent of them curling around his magic like tiny hands, pulling him in all directions. The thought of Arthur kept him walking, even though he was constantly being distracted by shadows and lights flitting in between the flower steps. _There!_

Remembering what Gaius had said about Fae magic, Merlin pulled the small violet flower from his pocket. The petals still had their colour, but the tips were fading into cream. He had to hurry.

Merlin walked on.

And on.

And on.

And he realised the tree was not coming any nearer; remaining just out of reach, it's size never changing. Dread crept up Merlin's spine and he broke into a run, the tendrils of flowers and leaves twisting themselves about his ankles and wrists, trying to trip him, slow him, _what is the rush, Emrys? There is time. There is all the time in the world…_A green fern tangled itself about Merlin's neck and he gasped, tearing the plant away with his magic. The blue bells were growing around him, shooting upwards before Merlins' eyes. The faster he ran, the more he wrenched their stems aside, the faster they grew until Merlin couldn't see anything beyond the petals over his head, the tree obscured.

"Arthur!" cried Merlin, "Arthur!"

His voice was swallowed up by the blue bells and the earth. Merlin stumbled his way through another identical looking patch of blue-bell forest, breaking stems in half, his hands getting coated in sticky juice. His magic was thrumming beneath his skin.

"ARTHUR!"

"Well, really," came a voice from behind Merlin.

Merlin spun around.

"Ar-"

"Is that the only word you know?" said the boy – well. Merlin assumed it was a boy. He was a little shorter than Merlin, skin pale green and eyes the colour of almonds. They looked altogether too big for his head, which was framed with a shock of wild, tangled hair and two pointed years. He had dirt smudged all over his face and hands, giving him a rather feral look.

"Who are you?" asked Merlin, taking a step backwards.

The bow swept Merlin an elaborate bow.

"The name is Puck," he said, "Honored to be meeting you _at last_, Emrys."

**:I:**


	2. Part II

**Part II**

**:i:**

Weeks passed. It could have been months; Arthur wasn't really sure. His thoughts were harder to keep coherent, these days, for it was as though something kept directing them away, around, towards the beauty of the gardens or the magnificent hallways. People kept bowing to him and asking him to dance, _dance dance dance_.

It was really very easy to lose track of time.

Right now, Arthur stood at the edge of the ballroom, sipping something sweet and bubbling from a crystal flute, letting the music carry him along. He couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed himself so much.

Nabbing a piece of fruit from a floating platter, Arthur made his way around the hall, past the arching doorways brightly lit with magic and towards the staircases. Titania turned towards him as he approached, looking resplendent in a gown of red.

「Prince Arthur,」 she said, voice pulling him closer, and Arthur went. He held out one arm.

「Shall we?」

Titania smiled at him, hand in his, and they were swept away in a flurry of silk and swirling music. People parted for them, but Arthur couldn't see their faces properly; only a haze of bright colours and glittering impressions. It didn't matter.

The song ended and the next one immediately began. Arthur and the Queen danced.

「Enjoying yourself tonight?」 asked Titania, eyes glowing like moonstones.

「In your presence?」 said Arthur, 「Always.」

The Queen laughed, throwing her head back, and Arthur found himself laughing also, unable to help himself. The only other person who had been able to make him laugh like this was Merlin, that time when he had come bursting in and said the King was marrying a _troll_. That had been-

What had it been, exactly?

Arthur frowned, and Titania's hand tightened on his shoulder, sliding until it was cupping the back of his neck. He could feel the cold metal of her rings against his skin.

Arthur blinked, the music fading a little from his ears.

「Are you thirsty, my love?」 asked the Queen, her face suddenly very close. Arthur stared at her, trying to grasp memories that were just a little too…what had he been thinking about anyway?

「Arthur?」 said Titania again.

She really was very beautiful. Arthur shook his head apologetically.

「Sorry, I lost my train of thought,」 he said, pulling them into the step of the dance again.

Titania smiled, warm and bright.

「Don't worry yourself with such things as_ thinking_,」 she said, 「Just dance with me.」

And Arthur did.

**:i:**

「Why do you call me Emrys?」 asked Merlin, curious and wary.

Puck rolled his eyes.

「Because that's your name, innit? You wouldn't call me Arthur because I'm Puck, and I wouldn't call you Merlin because you're not.」

「Yes I am,」 said Merlin, indignant. 「I'm_ Merlin_.」

「Well,」 said Puck, inspecting his fingernails, 「I suppose you think you are. But let me tell you, don't be so sure.」

「If I'm not Merlin, then who am I?」 asked Merlin.

Puck grinned. His teeth were pointed.

「Ah, see, we're getting somewhere. The first question you ask a stranger should always be that, who am I, not who are you and what am I what _you _are. See?」

Merlin glared at Puck. He was being decidedly Great Dragon-ish, speaking in riddles and being smug. Merlin began to walk determinedly away into the forest of blue bells. Puck followed.

「Well, you're rude,」 he said, and honestly, not even Arthur had been this annoying. Maybe. A little. It was a close thing, 「I'm here to help you, y'know.」

That made Merlin pause.

「Why would you be here to help me?」 he asked, suspiciously, 「Your kind-「

「Oh, here we go,」 said Puck. Merlin was not deterred.

「Your kind kidnapped Prince Arthur. I'm here to get him back.」

「Why do you mortals always assume that we approve of everything everyone does? And when I say, 『you mortals', I don't mean you specifically of course. Even though you are acting like one. I mean, really, if one of your little kings go and murder some other little king, does the other little king like what is being done? Of course not! If my Queen decides to steal some mortal Princeling, doesn't mean we all have to like it. Well. We do, technically or there are consequences, but then again,」 Puck cast a sly glance at Merlin, 「You have secrets too, Emrys.」

Merlin stopped listening after the word, 『princeling'.

「You know where Arthur is?」 he asked.

Puck stared at him as if he were stupid.

「Everyone knows where sweet _Arthur_ is. He's with the Queen.」

「…There's a Queen?」 asked Merlin, temporarily thrown off course. Didn't Gaius say a council of Elders?

「Yes,」 intoned Puck. 「The fairest Queen in all the land that-「

「And where's the Queen?」 pressed Merlin.

Puck raised his eyebrows.

「In the Great Oak,」 he said, 「throwing parties all day and all night.」

Merlin pointed at the oak which was currently out of view.

「The tree over there?」

「Over where?」 asked Puck.

「There!」

「There is not where you think,」 he said, bored, 「the bluebells have you trapped. You'll never get out.」

「What?」 exclaimed Merlin. 「But I have magic! There must be a way-「

「Not without my help, there isn't,」 said Puck. His smug expression reminded Merlin of Arthur for a moment. His heart sank, remembering Gaius' warnings. Something must have shown on his face, because Puck raised both hands, his grin disappearing.

「Hey now,」 he said, 「there's no need for that kind of thinking. I'm offering to help, aren't I?」

「What do you want?」 asked Merlin, defeated. He had to get out of this blue bell mess in order to get to Arthur. He had no idea how to start, or where to start, and right now, Puck was his only hope (as suspicious as this might be). Merlin decided he would listen, at least, and try his best not to enter any life-changing oaths by accident.

Puck grinned at him.

「Nothing.」

「I don't believe you,」 said Merlin flatly. The flower in his breast pocket was burning a hole in the cloth. He_ didn't have time for this_.

Puck stopped grinning.

「Listen here, buddy,」 he said coming a step closer, 「it just so happens that there are people who don't like Queen Titania taking a mortal as Consort. Not everyone is enamored with the idea of your dear Arthur as King, you know. Too blond, for one. My master would like Arthur gone from the palace. By extension, that means I would like Arthur gone from the palace._ You_ would also like Arthur gone from the palace. Hence, we are friends. Oui, oui?」

Merlin's eyes narrowed.

「Who is your master?」

「Do we have time?」 asked Puck, glancing up at the non-existent sky, 「No we don't have time. Less questions, more action. Do you want my help or not?」

Merlin stared at the row upon row of identical blue bell flowers. Pulling out the flower from his pocket once more, his heart raced at the paleness of the petals. How long had he been wandering around, lost in the blue bell forest? Too long. He looked at Puck.

「Alright,」 said Merlin, reluctantly, 「But you must promise that no harm will come to Arthur, by your actions directly or indirectly,」

「Whatever-「

「And you must also always tell the truth,」 added Merlin quickly.

Puck looked a little put out. Merlin tried to look as menacing as he could, surreptitiously tugging on the corners of his shirt. Maybe he had shrunk it a little too far; it was a little too tight.

「Very well,」 said Puck, holding out a hand. After a moment's hesitation, Merlin shook it.

Puck grinned.

**:I:**

The dreams bothered Arthur.

He rarely slept, because there was simply so much dancing to be had. But when he did return to his room, giddy from the wine, mouth altogether too sweet from the fruits of the forest – Arthur fell into deep sleep. And the dreams came, as soon as he closed his eyes.

In the dreams, he was always with a boy, a boy with dark hair and blue eyes and ridiculous ears. Arthur wanted to pull them.

「What's your name?」 asked dream-Arthur.

「Merlin,」 said the boy with a wide, dimpling grin. Endearing. Perhaps he danced? He had the legs for it. Shame about the ears.

「Oh,」 said Arthur.

「Why?」 said the boy, still smiling.

「I'm looking for someone. But you're not him.」

「That's alright,」 said the boy, Merlin. 「I'm looking for someone too. Maybe we will find each other, yes?」

「Perhaps,」 said Arthur.

When Arthur woke, he wondered what the boy had meant. By the time breakfast arrived, the dream was all but forgotten.

**:I:**

Puck led Merlin into the thickest part of the blue-bell flower forest, skipping and flitting about whilst Merlin had to push aside thick stems and tendrils of green that curled around his ankles every time he stood still. His feet were beginning to ache, and the air seemed too sweet, too heavy. It was a long while later when Merlin suddenly stopped short.

「Puck,」 he called out, 「hey, why are we going in circles?」

Puck rolled his eyes, ten steps ahead. He almost blended into the stalks, pale green skin only slightly lighter than the flowers'.

「How else are we supposed to get out of a forest that _wants_ you to go in circles, eh?」

Frowning, Merlin kept walking. He supposed the logic made sense, in a way that he had come to associate with the great dragon and everything that involved the old religion. Nothing was ever straightforward, and nothing ever turned out in your favor, either. His magic thrummed beneath his skin.

「Nearly there,」 said Puck. 「The castle's usually impenetrable, you know. One step in-「 he snapped his fingers, 「And the Queen knows. Impossible for Mortals who come knocking, spouting nonsense about Avalon and everlasting life.」

「Well, how are we supposed to get in, then?」 asked Merlin, struggling through a patch of dense flowers. Finally, the two of them stood side by side.

「Why, Emrys, your magic, of course.」

Was it Merlin's imagination, or were there trees dotted throughout the flowers? Puck cast him a sly glance. His eyes glowed, deep pond green. His nose was rather long and pointed, a narrow blade that made his entire face look rather impish. Then again, Merlin supposed that was a fairly accurate impression.

「Do I have to do any spells?」 asked Merlin. He'd been right – the flowers were receding, fading, shrinking until they were submerged in long, long grass. Knarled roots poked through the soft earth, some taller than Merlin and Puck.

「Nope,」 said Puck, happily. 「You're the _exception_, see. Technically, none of us are immortal.」 He nodded wisely at Merlin's surprised look. 「Well, the Queen would love people to think we were. But the truth is, we just live for a long, long, time. Longer than humans anyway.」

「When do you die?」 asked Merlin, curious. They clambered over a root the size of a small hill.

「When the magic in us has been returned to the earth,」 said Puck, 「but we're very small. And there is a lot of magic. You, on the other hand…」

Puck drew very close to Merlin, his face inches away as he breathed him in. Merlin tried to resist the urge to step back.

「You're so_ full_ of magic, I can feel it coming off you in waves and waves,」 said Puck, sounding a little envious. 「All life has magic, you know, and as we grow and live, it sparkles off us like an aura.」

「Everyone has magic? Even mortals?」

「Even stupid mortals,」 affirmed Puck. 「Funny, that, right? But there you go. If you stay still enough, you can feel the magic seeping through the bark of the oaks, through the blue bells, everything, everything! But it's soft, like. Tingles.」

Puck did a back flip, dancing through the leaves, darting in and out of sight. Merlin ran to catch up.

「But you, Emrys,」 said Puck, and he was suddenly at Merlin's shoulder. And then-

Merlin yelped and jumped backwards.

「Did you just_ kiss _me?」 he exclaimed, eyes wide.

Puck ran his tongue over his lips, eyes hooded in half crescents.

Merlin swallowed nervously.

「Your_ power_ just…」 he sighed happily. 「One feels drunk in your presence; I could live for thousands and thousands of years just from that kiss alone…」 Spinning on his toes, he ran a finger beneath Merlin's jaw line, then continued spinning away, laughing, 「Won't you give me another?」

Merlin's face felt hot. His lips still tingled where Puck's own had closed over them, and Merlin thought he could taste forest, berries, and magic on his tongue.

「No,」 said Merlin stubbornly, though it had felt quite nice.

「Maybe later,」 said Puck, and then he was pulling Merlin by the elbow and they were running through the undergrowth, leaves and grass in their faces.

「Where-「 Merlin panted, exhilaration hot in his veins, 「where are we going?」

「We run until we have to stop!」 replied Puck, grinning a grin full of teeth and wild possibilities.

And for a moment, Merlin forgot _everything_.

**:i:**

They stopped in what looked like the same patch of forest as the last. It was perhaps a little darker here than it had been a moment ago, but Puck led them on regardless, underneath what looked like giant mushrooms with poisonous colours and vivid curling fronds that dipped their heads to Merlin as he walked by. Merlin could hardly keep his eyes in front of him, drinking in one sight after another.

Merlin stumbled.

He tested the air in front of him tentatively, and it felt…viscous. Like solidifying water, and when Merlin tried stepping forwards, he could move – but it felt too laborious to breathe. He stepped back, looking to Puck.

「What now?」 he asked, the exhilaration of before fading fast. The air was very cold.

「It seems that we've met the first real barrier,」 said Puck, thoughtfully, 「if your magic isn't bending it aside. Hmm.」

He walked around Merlin slowly, tracing a long invisible line where the air started and stopped. Merlin looked upwards. They were in the shade of a particularly large mushroom, its head sagging under its own weight. Wind rustled, but the leaves did not stir. Merlin drew closer to Puck.

「Why haven't we encountered this before now?」 he asked, laying out his hands, feeling the air. He pushed with his magic, and there was give, but the green just returned to its normal state.

「We have,」 said Puck, picking his way through the grass. 「You've pushed them all aside easily enough.」

「Is there a spell or something?」 asked Merlin, trying to push through the air with both magic and body. Each step was like walking against an invisible wall, and he made it about two yards before he had to draw back sharply, gasping for air. Puck patted his shoulder.

「No, I think…I think there should be a Question around here somewhere. We just have to find it.」

「A question?」 Merlin was getting really sick of asking those. 「Aren't we supposed to be looking for answers?」

「If you knew what to ask,」 came a new voice from above their heads.

Both Merlin and Puck jumped in surprise, the fae spinning around so fast he was a momentary green blur, teeth bared silver. Merlin looked about for the source of the voice, couldn't find it, then craned his head backwards.

And then he spotted something, amidst purple-blue smoke. Merlin squinted, walking closer despite himself, curious. Was that a …

「Absolom?」 exclaimed Puck, just as Merlin asked, 「Are you a _caterpillar_?」

The caterpillar's antennae wobbled atop its head as it bent down to survey them with a strange face. The caterpillar markings made it look rather grumpy. There was another puff of blue smoke, this time sent in Merlin's direction. The sickly sweet scent of it made him cough a little.

「You?」 screeched Puck, outraged. 「You're the gateway for Emrys?」

The Caterpillar continued to puff smoke smugly, edging a little closer. Merlin was rooted to the spot because _there was a caterpillar as big as he was_. The mushroom top nodded towards earth as the weight of the green caterpillar slid towards the edge. If Merlin had to guess, he would say it was a rather young caterpillar, bright, spring-grass green and a little skinny.

Merlin didn't really like caterpillars all that much.

「Er-「 he said, hesitantly, 「I need to get through this barrier. Will you help?」

「Why should I help you, Emrys?」 asked the caterpillar.

Arthur would have said: or I will chop you in two, thought Merlin, or alternatively he would have snapped, I will set my falcon on you. In fact, Arthur wouldn't be stopped by a green caterpillar the size of a small donkey, because Arthur was already in the palace and would likely to be staying there for the rest of eternity if Merlin couldn't persuade Absolom to lift the enchantment! At least, Merlin assumed he was the one stopping them getting through.

「But you don't even have a brain!」 said Puck, face still scrunched in disbelief. 「You can't challenge us! Let Emrys pass. You know what will happen if he doesn't.」

「I am not interested in politics,」 said Absalom sagely, blowing another ring, 「and how do we know this is Emrys anyway?」

「Erm,」 said Merlin, 「I'm Merlin too, if that helps?」

Puck stomped on his foot. Absolom smiled a strange, caterpillar smile.

「Merlin and Emrys, Emrys Merlin Emrys, you don't even know who you are. Tell me, little bird, are you Merlin or Emrys?」

Was this a riddle? Did he have to answer correctly for them to pass the liquid-air barrier? Merlin stared up at the underbelly of the mushroom, confused, chest restricted with the thrum of panic and haste.

「My mother named me Merlin,」 said Merlin, passing a tired hand over his face.

Absalom nodded his antennae.

「And yet destiny named you Emrys. Who are you?」

「Why does it matter who I am?」 asked Merlin, arms flung wide. There was no time. There was no _time_.

「I cannot let you pass, if you are not right,」 said Absolom, sliding even closer. The blue smoke unfurled from about him, and Merlin could see where it hit the barrier, climbing upwards and downwards instead of moving forwards. The tendrils seems to twist themselves into shapes, a scene, figures dancing, spinning, evaporating into thin air. _Arthur._

「I'm Merlin!」 he shouted, desperate, 「That's who I've always been!」

Absolom inclined his head.

「Then you shall pass as Merlin,」 he said, exhaling on the last syllable. Blue smoke rushed outwards, towards Merlin like a sentient thing, sickly sweet and overwhelming. Instinctively, Merlin struck out with his magic, but he heard Puck cry out:

「Don't you see? Pass as merlin. As a _merlin_!」

And the magic obeyed, twisting Merlin's body like water and he could feel himself _changing_. The ground suddenly dropped away, and Merlin was flying, arms – no _wings_- working and he yelled in surprise. What came out of his mouth was a completely unfamiliar screech. The world seemed disoriented; it felt like seeing two things at once, the spectrum of colours shifting, the green everywhere.

Distantly, he heard Puck laughing, the sound hysterical and joyous, and Merlin screeched again, diving forward into the forest. He felt the barrier tickle at his feathers, catch a little on his clawed feet, but that was all: it tore aside like a silk curtain.

Swooping low, he flew amidst the canopy, Puck running just below him and jumping over tree roots.

It was as though Merlin had always known how to fly.

There was something new inside his brain, a voice that urged him in a certain direction. _Home_, it said, and after a while, Merlin realized it was _Arthur. That way. Arthur, that way, home_. He could feel his magic closer than before, as if it were pouring from a dam that had broken somewhere deep in his chest. There was so much _power_ Merlin never wanted to stop.

The forest blurred beneath him, the pull of the moon tugging on Merlin's heart. _No time_, he thought desperately, and with that thought the land shuddered, air shivering beneath his wings. Closer.

He could still feel the trappings, the barriers that made up the fae magic. He could see it now, criss-crossing lattices and fine silk sheens of green. They formed layers, centered upon the place where the call of _ArthurArthurArthur_ was strongest. Like an onion, thought Merlin absently, dipping downwards then soaring up on a breath of warm air.

Some of the magic chased him as he flew, dark strands attempting to curl about his legs, trap his wings, but Merlin shook them off with ease. Somewhere, there was music. He could feel the old religion like a being, and another voice saying _No_. Merlin ignored it. The closer he flew, the stronger his magic thrummed. It was impossible to contain, impossible not to just _taketaketake_.

「Watch out!」 screamed Puck, and Merlin only had time to swerve, wings arching with a shriek before the magic laced arrow pierced his right wing.

And then he was falling, falling, and he was human once again. There was no breath in his lungs to scream as he fell, the canopy of green, then the ground rushing up to meet him-

He stopped, inches from the grass, gasping. Puck skidded to a halt beside him, eyes a burning green. They were so green Merlin could not see his pupils, just the magic. Puck's face was pale with shock, and he let the magic go, letting Merlin drop onto the ground with a thud.

「Quickly. We have to go, they've seen-「 Without warning, he wrenched the arrow from Merlin's shoulder. Merlin screamed with the pain of it, jack-knifing off the forest floor.

「The wards couldn't stop you, Emrys,」 Puck was saying through a haze of pain and shock and something…not quite right. Merlin fought against unconsciousness. 「…but the Queen's Guard must have seen you. We have to get out of here!」

「Can't move,」 Merlin forced out, trying to sit up. The pain in his shoulder pulsed, forcing him back onto the ground. Puck's hand was on his skin, tearing apart his shirt at the collar to expose the wound. Merlin screwed his eyes shut, his magic constricting around his chest, as if trying to suffocate him.

「Poison,」 said Puck. 「It's poison to you, I can't stop it!」

And Merlin suddenly realized that it wasn't his magic that was hurting him. It was something else.

「-Arthur,」 he gasped, the word riding out on a painful breath, 「Need-」

「Your prince can't save you!」 said Puck angrily, hoisting Merlin upright.

「No,」 Merlin tried again, but his words slurred with the effort. 「_Arthur_.」

「The Fae magic has no place in the mortal realm,」 said Puck, desperate, one hand cupping the nape of Merlin's neck, trying to get him to look up. Merlin felt like a puppet whose strings had been cut, unable to control his limbs. The green beckoned. 「You need to leave _now_, go back- Emrys. _Emrys_!」

Merlin's eyelids were falling shut against his will, heavy like…like…

「No,」 he managed to say before everything disappeared.

**:I:**

The next moment, the Queen's Guard descended upon the patch of forest like locusts, each of them easily twice as tall as Puck and three times as dumb. Their rapiers and spears, however, were very sharp, so Puck bit his tongue. He cradled the merlin in his arms, having transformed Emrys not a moment too soon. He hoped that, in this form, the poison would not be fatal. _Yet_.

「You are arrested by order of the Queen,」 announced one of the guards, stalking forwards. His wings fanned out behind him, shimmering azure in the twilight. Eyes darting around quickly, Puck counted…six, perhaps seven other guards.

「Really,」 he said, raising his eyebrows, 「whatever for?」

The guard pointed his sword at the bird in Puck's arms, its feathery chest rising and falling slightly. God, there was _no time_.

「The aura was not right, it set off the wards,」 said the Guard. 「Now, will you come quietly?」

Puck sighed.

「Yes,」 he said, then kicked the guard's feet out from under him. Jumping over his legs and dodging the swipe of the blade, he set a blast of magic towards the other guard who had leapt forwards to attack, pushing him over with a giant invisible fist. With Emrys clutched tightly to his chest, Puck somersaulted over another Queen's Guard, then ran for the tree line-he needed to find his Master before-

Something wrapped itself around his ankles, sending him flying forwards, and he only just avoided crushing the bird. Emrys spun from his fingers in a bundle of limp feathers, coming to rest in a heap on the grass. The next moment, Puck had been kicked over, and the point of a sword was in the hollow of his throat.

He grinned up at the Guard, who was sporting a livid bruise on the nose.

「Just joking,」 said Puck, then wheezed as the Guard kicked him viciously in the stomach. His magic rushed outwards, but it was not enough to overpower six other fae. One guard strode over to the merlin on the ground. Without much care, he picked up Emrys, stretching out the wounded wing. Puck could see the dark patch of blood matting the gold-brown feathers. One of Emrys's feet twitched.

Another Guard hauled Puck to his feet, binding his hands tightly behind him.

「Let's see what the Queen does with you,」 he said, wrenching on Puck's shoulder.

Puck resisted the urge to poke him in the eye with his magic, glancing over at the fae who was in charge of carrying Emrys. The bird was still unconscious, eyes closed and wings limp. Oberon had had very strict instructions concerning Emrys. Find Emrys. Find Arthur. Secure vows of loyalty. Leave.

As the Guards began taking them back towards the palace, Puck went. This was, after all, part of the plan: get into the Palace. Get to Arthur. Easy.

It looked like getting out was going to be the problem.

**:I:**

「Do you love your Queen?」 asked Titania one afternoon.

Arthur smiled at her, feeling light in his chest, as though he had swallowed too much sunlight in one go.

「Would you stay with her forever?」

「But of course,」 he said, and bowed to kiss her hand.

**:I:**

The Guards did not bring Emrys and Puck to the holding cells Puck had expected. Instead, they marched straight through the palace, and he had been here often enough with his master that he recognized that they were going to the Queen's war chamber.

Puck had to work hard at keeping a relaxed façade, while his heart beat like a hummingbird's as they were taken up another flight of stairs, past courtiers in gossamer dresses who whispered upon seeing Puck. He winced. The wards prevented him from working an illusion on himself, for all his magic was directed at keeping Emrys alive, keeping Emrys as a falcon. The poison would be too much, too soon.

Emrys stirred, golden eyes blinking open. The Guard tightened his fingers as he noticed the bird waking, and the merlin let out a pitiful sound. Puck gritted his teeth.

The guards at the door stood aside, and their entourage entered the great hall, Puck being marched straight up to the front of the room and forced to his knees in front of the Queen. Beside her, in a throne at her right hand, sat the Pendragon prince, arms splayed lazily over the arms of the chair, eyes a little glassy. He looked over them without much interest, and Puck was horrified to see no spark of recognition in those eyes.

Glamour.

「I see there will be much to discuss with Oberon,」 said the Queen, voice icy with displeasure. Puck leered at her, and she turned away with a disgusted expression. Behind them, the guard carrying Emrys entered the room.

It was as if the very air froze. Puck could see Titania's eyes widen, the emerald-ringed irises flare white, as her eyes landed on the falcon in the Guard's hands.

Several things happened at once.

Queen Titania leapt from her throne, one hand outstretched, shouting:

「Reveal yourself!」 and there was the sound like a whip crack, and Puck jerked as his magic was wrenched away, green wisps snapping back, some breaking and fading, and he choked as it burned, gasping.

The merlin in the Guard's hands vanished, and Emrys was suddenly returned to his human form, crumpling to his knees in front of the dais. As he appeared, Pendragon straightened in his throne and Puck could see the bindings of magic fall away from his face.

Queen Titania looked livid, her face twisted in a parody of its usual beauty. But beneath the anger and magic, Puck could see fear draining her courage. Emrys' power burned bright, even in his weakened state.

「No!」 commanded the Queen, throwing her arm out, and Pendragon, who had made to stand, was slammed back into the throne. 「You are mine! Guards!」

Emrys stood slowly, and Puck surreptitiously tested his bonds. _Just a little bit… there…_ Emrys swayed on the spot, but his gaze was quite steady as he looked towards the thrones, into Queen Titania's furious face. Then his eyes slid to the right, and he said,

「Arthur!」

The Queen's hand was still stretched towards her consort, and Puck realised what she was doing as Arthur relaxed back into her throne slightly. Then he blinked, looking back at Merlin.

「I'm sorry,」 he said politely. 「You seem familiar. Have we-「

「You will be silent!」 thundered the Queen, and then Arthur had no voice. He panicked, hands flying to his throat, scrabbling at some invisible restraint.

「You won't hurt him,」 said Emrys, voice oddly calm. He waved a hand, and the Queen stumbled backwards. Arthur coughed and said-

「What the _hell_ are you doing here, Merlin?」

「Saving you,」 said Emrys shortly. 「Now come on. Let's go.」

「You have no right!」 said Titania, one hand clenched around her sceptre, eyes flashing dangerously. There was so much magic in the room that Puck could almost drink it down. He slipped one hand out of the loosened spell-knot. No one was paying him any attention, the Guards too focused on the unfolding drama in front of them.

「Arthur is Camelot's prince,」 said Emrys, 「not yours.」

「That's what I've been saying all this time!」 said Pendragon, sounding indignant, 「W-「

「He has eaten the fruit, taken water from our wells; he cannot leave this place without my consent! The Law dictates it so!」

Puck cleared his throat.

「The Law must succumb to the Old Religion, my Lady,」 he said.

「Be silent!」 thundered Titania, and Puck staggered a little under the rage of her magic. He made a face.

「Just thought you should know,」 he said, shrugging. 「Because they are bound by the old magic, destiny gives Emrys the right to claim-「

「Hold on, hold on,」 said Arthur from his throne, still held there by Titania. 「No one has the right to claim any part of me. Alright? I'm the prince, and therefore if there is any claiming to be done, _I_ will be the one doing it.」

「Shut up, you prat,」 said Emrys. 「He's trying to help.」

「It's fate, my Queen-」

「Fates can be changed! I have changed it!」

「You really don't want to get in the way of Destiny,」 continued Puck. 「After all, you know what the sisters are like when you cross them.」

Queen Titania looked as if she might strike him down there and then, but Puck stared her right in the eye and stood straight and tried not to think about what death would feel like. The truth of his words was irrefutable, however – it rang through the very foundations of the realm, which were tied with the magic of the earth: the Old Religion.

When she spoke, her rage was such that the words froze the wooden floor like frost.

「Very well,」 said the Queen. 「You make take your destiny,」

Arthur stood immediately, but before he had taken two steps towards Emrys, the Queen said, 「You may be tied by the old religion, but that will only last so long as both of you are in this life.」

Her words took a moment to make sense. Then, horrified, Puck watched as Emrys struggled to remain upright, the Queen's sceptre pointed lazily towards him. His eyes flickered, _bluegoldbluegoldbluegold_ and the bloody stain on his shoulder grew, deepened, until a drop of wet blood hit the floor.

「Stop!」 shouted Arthur, 「What are you doing?」

「Immortal Emrys,」 said Queen Titania, and the frost spread from beneath her feet, flowing down the dais and towards where Emrys was barely standing. 「I can _kill you_ here.」

「No!」 screamed Puck, and he broke free from the Guards on either side of him just as Arthur broke free of Titania's magic and tackled the Queen for her sceptre. She flung him away with a gesture, and the force of it slammed the prince into the opposite wall. Arthur stumbled but got up again, this time running towards Merlin, who looked as pale as the frost creeping towards him.

The whiteness stopped, however, spreading so that a little circle of brown remained around Merlin's feet. Advancing, Titania's magic swirled about them like a storm, overwhelming green that rushed at Emrys like a wave. The aura around Emrys glowed gold, and the green parted around him like water around a stone. But Titania did not stop; her pride and fury roiled so that even the Guards retreated back to the edges of the room, a bell sounding high in a tower. Puck felt as if he was drowning in the power.

Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, the magic dissipated until only gold remained. Queen Titania stood, frozen and white with shock.

「You had no right to take him in the first place,」 said Emrys, and Arthur finally reached him, catching the sorcerer just as he collapsed.

**:i:**

「Merlin. Oh gods, Merlin, _wake up_.」

「Look, can we move it?」 said the little green goblin or fairy or whatever he was. Arthur wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of anything – the last few weeks (years?) were a hazy blur in his memory – and he only knew that right now, Merlin was bleeding from some magically infected wound. Merlin was _dying_.

「We need to help him!」 snapped Arthur, lowering Merlin's limp form to the ground, cradling his head. They had fled the palace with the fae's help, but Arthur didn't trust him at all.

「We need to get him back to your world so the magic doesn't suck him dry,」 countered the boy, his teeth bared. They were very pointy teeth; feral. Arthur ripped off the bottom of Merlin's shirt, ignoring the fae's protests and tying a makeshift bandage around the wound. Merlin didn't stir.

「Look, fairy-「 Arthur started.

「Puck,」 said the fairy, looking annoyed.

「Difference being?」 snarled Arthur, hoisting Merlin more securely in his arms, 「You need to cure him _now_. Your magic did this to him, now fix it!」 His manservant's head lolled limply on his shoulder, making something cold and terrible clench in Arthur's heart. This was all his fault. If he hadn't been weak enough to get kidnapped by _fairies_-

Puck pushed a hand beneath Merlin's thin shirt, reaching into a pocket and drawing out a white flower.

「You see this?」 he asked, shoving the petals into Arthur's face, 「When the colour is all gone, that's it, the mortal spell ends, you're stuck here.」

Arthur stared at the flower, at the petals. It was white, with only a smudge of purple towards its base.

「Alright,」 he said, voice calmer than he felt, 「alright. What do we need to do?」

Puck smiled grimly.

「Find the blue bells.」 

**:i:**

They found the field on the edge of the forest.

Arthur's arms were barely aching, Merlin's face pale against his chest. He stumbled out under the open sky, dark with no stars, and followed Puck's hair as the boy darted ahead, shouting for them to follow, hurry, _no time no time no time_.

He didn't know how long he ran, but at last they stopped. The place looked like every other patch of blue bell forest, the thick stems taller than he was, reaching towards the darkness.

Puck was standing a little way away from a patch of fresh turned earth.

「Before you leave, I must ask something of you, Prince Arthur of Camelot,」 he said, tone flat and without emotion.

Arthur froze, clutching Merlin closer to his chest.

「What do you ask?」

「You owe my master a debt, which must be repaid,」 said Puck, as if reciting prose, 「I ask that you swear to repay that debt when my master calls upon you.」

Tricks. These beings had trapped Arthur once, and it was undoubtedly foolish to enter into any bargains such as these. But then Merlin's breath hitched, as if choking on something in his throat, and Arthur could not- Merlin was_ dying in front of his eyes_.

「What does your master require?」 asked Arthur, unable to keep the desperation from his voice, 「What is this favour?」

Puck shrugged.

「It is not in me to know my master's will,」 he said, with a sly glance at Merlin, 「I can't let you go until you give me your vow. I'm sorry.」

Merlin choked again, eyes rolling behind bruised lids.

「Alright!」 cried Arthur, 「I swear upon my honour. Now _please, please-_「

「There's a silver cross buried there,」 said Puck, suddenly all animation once more. 「Uncover it quickly and I'll perform the spell.」

Arthur laid Merlin down on the dirt before dropping to his knees. He used his bare hands because there were no tools in sight, not even a branch, digging frantically with fingernails until his fingers hit something cool and smooth beneath the earth. With a pull, Arthur wrenched the silver cross almost as big as his torso from the earth.

Puck flinched backwards from the metal.

「Alright. Take Emrys, make sure you're both touching the silver.」

Arthur did as he was told, hoisting Merlin back into his arms and placing one, limp hand on the surface of the cross, taking hold of its other arm with a free hand. Wind blew through the field, the scent of flowers heavy on the air. Arthur closed his eyes.

Puck began to chant in a strange, silent language, and the very earth seemed to shift beneath Arthur's feet. He thought he heard the word 「Emrys」 in the air rushing past his ears, and he clung to the cross, clung to Merlin and screwed his eyes more tightly shut as the world tilted and changed and- 

**:i:**

Merlin woke in a daze. It was dark. Someone was calling his name, over and over. His chest tickled.

「…Arthur?」 he asked, not sure whether he was even speaking out loud.

「Here, drink this,」 someone said, and the rim of a water skin was being pushed to his lips. Merlin drank, gratefully.

「Open your eyes,」 said the same, familiar voice, and Merlin realised why it was so dark. With great strength of will, he opened his eyes.

It was Gaius.

Gaius?

Merlin sat bolt upright. It was the forest around them, in the first light of dawn, and- oh gods, had he failed?

「Arthur?」 he asked, voice panicked, 「Where's-「

「I'm down here, you stupid idiot!」

Merlin looked down. In his lap, sat Arthur, who was looking distinctly rumpled.

「You can't just sit up like that, you fool!」 Arthur raged, kicking and stamping on Merlin's thigh, 「I could have broken my neck! Stupid, lousy, you're useless, you know that?」 little Arthur gave a particularly vicious kick and Merlin winced.

「That's going to leave a bruise,」 he said, a little dazed.

「A bruise? A BRUISE?」 Arthur's face was contorted with emotion, eyes red rimmed, a blush high on his cheeks. 「You're bloody well going to have more than a BRUISE for getting shot! Some rescue mission that was! You nearly _died_! Just how incompetent ARE YOU?」 Arthur's voice was growing hoarse with all the screaming.

Merlin reached out for him, but his shoulder twinged painfully with the movement and he gasped.

「Careful,」 said Gaius. 「The wound isn't deep, but there was some sort of poison his highness told me about.」

「That Puck character said you should be alright now,」 said Arthur immediately. 「He said-「

「I'm fine,」 Merlin reassured him.

Arthur huffed.

「How long was I out?」 Merlin asked Gaius.

「A few hours,」 Gaius said, 「It's nearly morning.」

「You're useless,」 Arthur repeated.

「You're the one who got kidnapped by fairies,」 said Merlin, voice a little dry.

「Shut up,」 said Arthur, 「They weren't fairies.」

「I'm sure you said-「

「They were evil magical beings. I can hardly be blamed.」

Merlin nodded, then held out his hand for Arthur. Arthur, who was still dressed in the fae-leaf garb, shivering in the early morning breeze. For a moment, Merlin couldn't breathe.

Then the prince clambered onto his palm, and Merlin breathed out. He waited until Arthur was safely in the middle, before bringing him up to eye level. Arthur had one arm around Merlin's thumb, face tilted upwards. He was still as small as before; the curse had not been changed by the trip into a different dimension. But Arthur was back.

Merlin curled his fingers protectively around the figure in his hand.

Arthur was_ back_.

**.fin**

**:i:**

**Author's Note: _I decided to redo the last two sections so there is only part one and two, like on LJ. Thought it'd be easier for you guys. Sorry for the lag between: RL is smooshing me flat like a pancake. 3 Much love._  
**


End file.
